The Story of Khail
by kyranmat
Summary: This is the story of one of my characters from Dragon Ball Xenoverse: Khail


Khail was always a strong fighter. Born the day after Prince Vegeta, his power level was equal to the royal child. The two grew up together, sparring Saibamen together until they became too powerful for the weak creatures. When that time came, they sparred with each other, one never becoming stronger than the other, their power always remaining equal.

At the age of twelve, the prince had mastered all of his father's techniques and ki blasts. However, Khail, no matter how hard he tried, could not master anything. His father tried so hard, but Khail just could not learn. At first he was devastated. He would be frowned upon, mocked. He wouldn't be able to teach his children anything. Worst of all, he would become weaker than Vegeta.

Strangely, despite his lack of special techniques or ki attacks, Khail stayed equal to Vegeta. Eventually, he stopped dreading that he couldn't learn. He liked using his fists. During their spars, Vegeta would always try to take advantage of Khail's "weakness" by keeping distance between them and firing off ki blasts. However, Khail was not only strong, but also fast. Most of the time, he would be able to evade Vegeta's ranged attacks.

At twenty-one, the duo was sent on a planet conquering mission by Lord Cooler, emperor of hundreds of planets in dozens of solar systems. They were insulted by how easy the mission was. They obliterated the inhabitants of what was now Cooler Planet 319. When they began to climb back into their pods, someone came down from the sky.

"Z-Zarbon!?" Vegeta asked, terrified and surprised. "W-what are you doing here?"

Cooler's right hand man smiled at the sight of the two Saiyans frozen in place. "Lord Cooler has decided that the Saiyans have expended their use in his force. He sent me to take care of you two while he destroys your planet."

The tall, slightly muscular green man sprung into action, launching himself at Vegeta. Khail snapped out of his trance and intercepted him, landing a powerful punch that sent Zarbon flying towards a nearby boulder. Vegeta came back to his senses and quickly launched a barrage of ki attacks at the boulder.

"Is... is he dead?" Vegeta asks, panting. Khail taps the button on the side of his scouter and scans for a power level.

"No, I don't think-"

"Think again."

Khail turned to his left just in time to see a monstrous, wart-covered beast that slightly resembled Zarbon snap Vegeta's neck. He watched in horror as his best friend fell to the ground, lifeless. Falling to his knees, tears began to stream down his face.

Zarbon laughs, and laughs, and laughs. Khail's breathing begins to get heavy. He adopts a look of pure rage. "I'll... I'll..."

"You'll what," Zarbon said between laughs. "You'll avenge your pathetic little friend?"

Khail got up from his knees, locking eyes with Zarbon. "I'll kill you!"

He launched himself at Zarbon as a flash of golden energy engulfed him, turning his hair yellow, his eyes blue, and turning Zarbon's face from one of amusement to one of pure terror. He threw punch after punch at the monstrosity that killed his best friend, and while Zarbon kept up at first, he quickly fell behind.

Khail made sure Zarbon died slowly. Painfully. He made sure that Zarbon felt the full extent of his anger before he died.

After he buried Vegeta, he climbed back into his pod. There was no point of going back to Planet Vegeta. It was gone by now. Instead, he punched in the coordinates to the next planet he and Vegeta were supposed to conquer: Earth. He wasn't going there to destroy it. No, he had a better plan.

He would run to Earth not only to hide from Cooler until he was strong enough. He would make allies, and raise a group to help him in his fight. And so, he did.

Earth was at peace. Khail looked back at his life. He had defeated King Piccolo easily. He let Piccolo Jr. live, because without him Kami would die. He got married and had a child, a half-saiyan girl named Selari. Then, the Tuffles invaded. His friends, Yamacha, Tien, and Chaotzu died fighting them, but Khail avenged them after using the pain of their deaths to become a Super Saiyan 2.

This is when Khail found out about the dragon balls. He saw an opportunity to revive Vegeta, but didn't take it. Instead, he used the Earth dragon balls to revive Tien and revived Vegeta when he went to Namek to use the Namekian dragon balls to bring Chaotzu and Yamacha back.

Vegeta had continued to train in Otherworld and managed to stay on par with Khail, also achieving Super Saiyan 2. Together, they fought Frieza, Cooler's weaker, younger brother.

They fought the Androids, who destroyed much of the world, easily. When Cell came, they let Selari take care of him. She achieved Super Saiyan at age ten, and Super Saiyan 2 at age eleven while fighting Cell.

Then, Buu came. He was pink, and looked like a child with an antenna sticking out of his head. Vegeta died during the battle, and Khail defeated Buu, then revived Vegeta with the Earth dragon balls.

Finally, Cooler came. The battle was intense. Vegeta once more died. Vegeta could not be revived again. This time, he was dead for good.

The pain of losing his best friend again caused Khail to go into a rampage. He mercilessly pounded Cooler into the ground, just as he had done Zarbon, until nothing was left but a bloody pulp.

After the defeat of Cooler, things settled down. Selari eventually came of age, got married, and had a child.

Khail thought it was time to finally stop training, until one day, he suddenly found himself standing in front of a boy with purple hair.


End file.
